


ten things suoh mikoto will never know about munakata reishi

by raindigo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, actual suicide, and um, warning for suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindigo/pseuds/raindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Red King's final request. A part of Munakata never does return from war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for suicidal ideation, actual suicide, hallucinating, Munakata The Angst King. Definitely not canon compliant anymore.

1.

That night, when Munakata arrives home and falls asleep, he doesn’t dream. The next morning, for no particular reason, he goes out and buys a gun.

 

2.

The one time Awashima and he go bar-hopping, and he crosses the threshold of a decent-looking place to come face-to-face with Kusanagi, he backpedals out of there so fast it puts Fushimi’s flash-step to shame.

 

3.

There is a ghost living in the dark corners of his single-bedroom apartment. Sometimes it flickers, sometimes he dismisses it as his imagination, and most times Munakata downs an extra coffee before showing up for work. One time it tries to say something, but he switches the light on before it can get past the first three words.

 

4.

He leaves the gun on the dresser, he doesn’t know why. It’s a sore reminder that greets him when he wakes up in the morning and goes to sleep at night. When it glints from light from passing traffic, the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

 

5.

He’s pretty sure those three words were ’ _d_ _o you miss_ ’ and the sentence was supposed to end in a question mark.

 

6.

Five years later, the Golden King tells him to watch out for his Weismann level with a kindhearted smile, the crowfeet near his eyes digging deeper than they had the last time Munakata saw him. _I_ _never expected to warn **you**  of all people about such a thing. _Munakata never expected to put so much effort in remaining polite.

 

7.

The ghost eventually leaves, knowing it’s outlived its stay (although he’d lie and tell you its stay was outlived the moment it appeared), but Munakata doesn’t recall there being an ashtray on the coffee table or the smell of nicotine in his carpets.

 

8.

Even with his Sword of Damocles now a crumbling mess in the sky, not once does his immaculate leader-facade break, although his smiles are more clinical and his puzzles growing more elaborate by the day. Awashima mentions how he abruptly ceased personally supervising their operations and slips an off-hand comment about preparing her for succession, each syllable tainted in such obvious worry Munakata doubts she’s developed a cold enough heart to shoulder captaincy.

 

9.

There are nights where he misses the ghost. There are nights where he wishes he could dream of that day, because it’s frightening at what speed human memory deteriorates. There are nights where the balcony doesn’t seem a long way from the blur of traffic below.

 

10.

Eight years after the fact, Awashima Seri is promoted to Captain of Scepter4 a week following Fushimi Saruhiko kicking down the door to the Blue King’s house, the single time he was late during his entire occupation of the post. The gun was on the dresser, untouched. Munakata was in the living room, slumped over his own sword, his blood a familiar red pooled onto the floorboards and the sign of his kingship but glitter and dust in the sky. In his report, Fushimi neglects to record the suspiciously familiar laugh he heard during his excursion, mostly due to his unbelief towards the paranormal.

 

11.

What his clansmen will never know is that during his reign, Munakata Reishi harbored a single personal desire. Suoh Mikoto will never forgive himself, even in death, for denying him that one desire.

Just once, Reishi wanted to be a savior (a friend), instead of a judge.


	2. two things munakata reishi will never know about suoh mikoto

1.

He was sincere when he told Munakata he was sorry – because it was a cowardly thing to do, in a sense, to have someone other than himself dirty their hands for his revenge. It was his own selfish need for retribution and closure that drove his flame through the Silver King’s body, and nobody would ever blame him as long as they believed he did it for the greater good. But no, blind rage and the thirst for the blood of the sick bastard who put a bullet through Totsuka’s head were his sole motivators in that decisive instant. In the end, he couldn’t let Reishi save him, and the only life he could afford to sacrifice was his own, and Suoh is sorry that the last thing he said to his friend was an apology.

 

2.

If he could have given Munakata his life, he would have. To let Reishi take it was better than nothing at all.

 

3.

After all, the best place to die is in the arms of one’s beloved.


End file.
